


Fairy Tales and Showtunes

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Cute, F/M, Fuffy, Pregnancy, Show tunes, and in a cas mood today, fairy tale books, in a fluff baby loving mood today, pure fluff, super daddy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having Castiel's baby and you wake up one night hearing strange sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales and Showtunes

 

 

I woke up to the sound of a muffled, gruff, male voice in the middle of the night. I saw the   
green number on the clock on the bedside table. It read 2:00 am

Dammit Cas

"Cas baby. You left the TV on again, you seriously need to quit the binge watching at night"

"The television is not on Y/N" I heard him say

Now that he said that the voice had stopped when I woke up and told him the tv was on

"Then what's that muffled sound that woke me..OW. What the hell?"

I sat up in bed, my six month baby belly weighing me down a bit. I yanked something out   
that was now squeezed under my theigh. It looked like a speaker of some sort

"What the hell is this" I asked waving it in front of Cas's face "And is that music coming from  
it"

"It's a speaker that women put on their pregnant stomachs. It plays what ever music you   
want for the baby to listen to. It's ment to be good for the baby" he smiled looking pretty   
pleased with himself

I raised the speaker to listen to what Cas playing to the baby

"Is that? Is that the theme to Orange is the new Black" I laughed "Are you playing our baby   
show tunes"

"Yes" he blushed

"But this may be loud enough for the baby to hear but not enough to wake me up" I said   
puzzled

"That might have been me Y/N" he said dropping a huge book on the bed between us

I picked it up and smiled. It was one of those vintage books Sam brought for his baby neice   
as well as a bunch of other baby books. But this one was like one of those rare gems that  
you would find in a backstreet book store under the bookshelf

It was huge and leather bound. Well worn dark brown leather and dirty gold straps on the   
spine. One the front in big, gold letters, still shiny said. Fairy Tales

"I was reading our baby fairy tales. As a wise man once said. If you want your children to be  
intelligent. Read them fairy tales. And they are rather enjoyable as well as educational"

I smiled knowing who he just quoted "An Einstein quote, I'm impressed sweetie"

A thought popped into my mind and I started to laugh

"Did I say something amusing Y/N" Cas asked

"I was just thinking, when our daughter is born she's going to know every show tune and every   
fairy tale before she's two"

It was sweet as I got images of her sitting in her daddies lap watching NetFlix and him   
telling her how orange is not a controverse to black, or her running around in the bunker in a   
princess costume. I could not wait to meet her, only three more months

"Sorry the speaker hurt you when you rolled over"

"Nah it's cool. Not the first time I woke up with something on my huge stomach"

Cas cocked his head in confusion

"I had a nap a few days ago when trying to find a spell for Sam and I woke up with   
Deans headphones on my stomach playing classic rock tunes. But between you and me  
I think she likes the fairy tales and show tunes better. Because she kicking me for you to   
continue"

Cas smiled as I got back under the cover and back in the sleeping pose I was in, a body   
pillow supporting my planet size stomach. I held the speaker that was still playing in place   
and soon Cas's voice started to continue where he left off


End file.
